On-demand transportation services are technology-based services which arrange trips for a variety of purposes (e.g., user transport, package delivery) using available transport resources (e.g., vehicles of users). Such services can be technologically-centric with respect to, for example, the manner in which the services use computing devices of users for tasks such as pairing vehicles (or drivers) to transportation requests, enabling limited or controlled communications between parties or through the network service, remotely monitoring vehicles and resources in use, calculating fares and a variety of other tasks. On a group level, such services can aggregate information (e.g., position, state) from numerous users in order to determine information such as traffic congestion, supply/demand and various other facets of the service.
A service arrangement system can arrange an on-demand service, such as a transport service, to be performed by a service provider (e.g., driver) for a requesting user through the use of a mobile computing device. Typically, when the vehicles arrives at a destination (e.g., selected by the rider), the driver provides input signifying the trip has ended. The service arrangement system can use information about the route to determine the price for the transport service, and such calculation typically involves determining the location where the driver identifies as being the point of trip termination.